


Rainy Spell

by Cherry Kiki (cherry_kiki)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Romance, True Love, Tsuna is so cute
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_kiki/pseuds/Cherry%20Kiki
Summary: Verde al fin logra que todos los Arcobaleno regresen a su forma adulta y Reborn decide dejar de ser el tutor de Tsuna por un tiempo dejando a Fon al cuidado del menor. ¿Qué pasará en ese tiempo? La convivencia mutua los hará caer en el amor o será una relación de simple cortesía **F27** Adult!Fon X Tsuna





	1. Prólogo

Después de tantas batallas en tan corto tiempo  y logrando al fin que todos los Arcobaleno se libraran de esa horrible maldición que los mantendría encerrados en el cuerpo de un bebe y como espectadores del transcurrir de los años.

Verde no se quedó quieto una vez sin la maldición, más no fue porque buscaba venganza contra Sawada o su familia; sino que deseaba recuperar su forma adulta y la de los demás en el proceso, eso sonaba demasiado amable de su parte, pero sentía que les debía aquello.

El ex-Arcobaleno del rayo no dudo en ponerse en contacto con su rival, el mejor hitman del mundo. Aunque sabía de antemano que no sería recibido por el otro de forma amable, pero estaba seguro que accedería a lo que dijera.

“Hola Reborn” saludo el científico

“¿Qué quieres Verde?” Preguntó con molestia el hitman

“Nada… en particular. Solo quería preguntar si te gustaría volver a tu forma adulta” hablo con su habitual calma

“Y que quieres a cambio” conociéndolo no iba a ser gratis

“Mmmmm…” medito un poco su respuesta “sería interesante un combate entre los dos, ¿no crees?” soltando una risita

Reborn lo pensó un poco, no era un mal trato; podría recuperar su forma adulta y a la vez sus habilidades como sicario y nada menos que en un combate con ese loco.

“Está bien, acepto” cerrando el trato

Después de aquello, Reborn contacto al resto de los Arcobaleno acordando como se llevaría a cabo su transformación en adultos. Todo esto quedo oculto para Tsuna y su familia, para la CEDEF, Varia, Shimon y demás integrantes.

Sin embargo el castaño sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, su hiperintuición se lo decía, no había sido como antes que tenía el extraño presagio de que se acercaba una batalla, pero sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se volcaron hacia su tutor.

* * *

Los días pasaban y esa extraña sensación no se iba en relación a su malvado profesor privado, era como si ocultara algo y se preguntaba si el pequeño hitman no le tenía la confianza suficiente para decirle lo que pasaba aún después de todas las batallas que habían librado y que prácticamente lo había obligado, al pensar en eso algo en su interior le dolio. Al menos haría el intento de preguntarle, sabiendo de antemano que el costo sería una horrible tortura para el y un duro entrenamiento para el sicario.

“¿Reborn?” pregunto algo temeroso

“¿Qué quieres Dame-Tsuna?

“Toda va bien…bueno… si algo sucede sabes que puedes decrirme” quieriendo darle confianza a su tutor espartano

“¿Quién te crees Dame-Tsuna? Aun te falta mucho para que digas cosas de ese tipo con esa confianza” golpeando con su martillo de una tonelada

Con eso Reborn noto que su alumnom, su estúpido alumno se preocupaba por él, le alegraba, pero al fin de cuentas era su problema y no tenía que involucrarse el más joven, eso no quería decir que sentía algo por el pequeño.

No es como si lo hibiera cautivado con su calides, es decir, como un muchacho tan inútil y falto de confianza lograría eso, pero cuando era necesario demostraba más fortaleza y valor que nadie, sobre todo cuando se trataba de proteger a su famiglia.

Simplemente imposible, su único papel era ser su tutor; no podía darse el lujo de tener un vinculo más fuerte con el adolescente, porque si lo hacia no lopodría convertir en el mejor capo de la mafia, en el extraordinario decimo jefe de la familia Vongola.

* * *

Transcurrieron un par de semanas y todo los arcobaleno estaban reunidos a excepción de Aria y Uni que estaban al tanto de todo lo que sucedía. Se encontraban en una de las tantas guaridas de Verde, que como siempre no tardaría en desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

“Les agradezco a todos por venir”dijo el científico junto a su fiel mascota el cocodrilo

“Ya danos el antídoto” reclamo Mammon

“Oya, Oya, no seas imapciente” tomo un poco de aire “debo decir algo antes de darles el ‘medicamento’” todos le miraban de forma que lo dijera rápido “tardara en hacer efecto un par de semanas”

“Un para de semanas, explicate, kora” hablo el rubio

“Explicanos Verde” pidió Fon con su voz calma

“Ese par de semanas es lo que tardara en hacer efceto para que sea permanente y siga nuestro ciclo normal de vida”

El loco científico explicaba que tendrían lapsos de tiempo donde alternarían sus apariencias de bebe a adulto y viceversa durante esas dos semanas hasta que asimilaran la potente combinación de químicos.

“Verde, no tendremos efecto secundarios, ¿o si?” pregunto Lal

“Ninguno” aseguro con total confianza

“¿Entonces es completamente seguro?” pregunto Skull con temor

“Por eso serás el primero” determino el hitman dándole a tragar un pequela capsula que sería la que los volvería adultos

“Reborn-senpai porque hiciste eso” percatándose que ya había ingerido la píldora “voy a morir” lloriqueaba de miedo

Todos estaban atentos a lo que pudiera pasar, cuando de pronto el cuerpo de Skull comenzó a brillar y con un destello su yo adulto apareció con ropas completas.

“Soy yo” incluso su voz era más grave, no dudo en tocarse para comprobar que no tenía el cuerpo de un bebe

“Verde, porque Skull-kun conservo sus ropas” pregunto Fon

“Bueno, su ropa esta hecha de forma que no se rompa al hacer crecer sus musculos” era congruente “así que tome prestado un poco de tu ropa antes y les hice este pequeño obsequio”

Eran unos juegos de ropa, un par para el día y una pijama, se veían como la ropa normal que usaban, incluso eran del tamaño perfecto para bebes como ellos

“supuse que sería incomodo aparecer desnudos o bebes con un excedente enorme de ropa” era lógico pensar que Verde había ideado todo a la perfección

Ahora no tendrían la preocupación de verse como unos pervertidos en la calle, y al ver un poco más a Skull y comprobar que estaba bien, todos tomaron aquella píldora que los volvería adultos; solo les quedaba soportar esas largas semanas de cambio.

* * *

Mientras Reborn estaba de ausencia, Dino hizo una aparición en la familia de los Sawada, buscando con ansias a su ototo y al espartano tutor que siempre le acompañaba.

“Tsuna” salto a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio

“D-Dino-san?” cuestionándose el porque estaba en su casa

“Tsuna…” haciendo una cara de proecupación “Quise llamar a Reborn para decirle que vendría de visita y de paso a unos negocios”

“Ohhhh” fue lo único que pudo poronunciar ante la histeria que mostraba el rubio

“Y… y Rborn no me contesto, así que me tome le primer vuelo disponible” vaya que estaba preocupado pues olvido a Romario con Enzo afuera de la casa

“Reborn, me dijo que estaría fuera un tiempo” explico sencillamente “no se el motivo, pero cnfio en que esta bien, después de todo es Reborn”

“Tienes razón” el humor del Cavallone cambio radicalmente “en ese caso me quedare hasta que este de vuelta.

Tsuna rezaba porque el bebe regresara pronto, no soportaría estar mucho tiempo con Dino sin la presencia de Romario y el resto de sus allegados.

* * *

Reborn volvió con Tsuna después de algunos días, percatándose que Dino estaba viviendo temporalmente en casa de los Sawada ya que estaba muriendo de la preocupación al no saber del espartano tutor.

El sicario estuvo esperando el momento de volver con su forma de bebe, no quería que se enterararn aún del enorme cambio que tendría y al llegar fue recibido por un efusivo rubio al cual le propino una patada mandándolo contra la pared.

“Reborn, nos tenías preocupado” sonriendo el castaño “ y no era para que trates a Dino-san así”

“No te preocupes ototo, eso significa que es el Reborn de siempre”

Una vez que Dino se tranquilizo llamo a Romario para volver a Italia, después de todo era un jefe ocupado.

Ya que se había marchado el joven Cavallone decidió que era hora de hablar con Tsuna y darle una noticia que no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

* * *

.

 


	2. Goodbye & Hello

_Ya que se había marchado el joven Cavallone decidió que era hora de hablar con Tsuna y darle una noticia que no sabía cómo lo tomaría._

* * *

Después de despedir toda la familia al joven Cavallone y a su fiel mano derecha, quien prácticamente se llevará a su jefe con los ojos llorosos y que informaran que tenían negocios que atender en Tokio, se dispusieron a cenar todos juntos con la dinámica que ya era normal en esa casa.

Después de ello el castaño se dispuso a ir a su habitación dándole alcance en su cuarto el mejor sicario del mundo; tenía tantas preguntas para el hitman, miles de dudas inundaban su cabeza y quería saber dónde había estado Reborn, que hizo, porque se fue por cinco largos días sin avisar y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

“Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia, pero me reuní con los demás” le aclaro al joven

Esa poca información no le ayudaba mucho, pero le tranquilizaba el creer por pura intuición que había estado con el resto de los Arcobaleno, aunque ya no fuera portadores de los chupetes no podían agruparlos de otra manera que no fuera esa.

“Tengo que decirte algo” dijo con una seriedad que pocas veces empleaba

“Dime Reborn” algo le decía que lo que escucharía no sería de su agrado

“Tsuna” iría al grano como siempre “dejaré de ser tu tutor”

Esa noticia le dejo la boca seca y los ojos bien abiertos, no era algo que esperaba le dijera eso en ese momento. Sabía que en algún momento se separarían pero que a la vez seguirían siendo cercanos de alguna manera. No pensó que cortaría sus lazos de forma tan repentina y tajante después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

“¿Te vas?” pregunto con voz débil

“Por un tiempo” respondió ocultando su pequeño rostro con la fedora

“¿Por qué?” pregunto ansiando una respuesta, al menos una que tuviera lógica

“Necesito arreglar unos asuntos pendientes” el menor lo dejo hablar “pero no significa que te quedaras sin tutor” acariciando un poco a Leon

“¡¿Ehhh?!” eso le sorprendió en igual medida

“Mientras no esté, necesitaras un tutor y guardaespaldas”

“Pero los chicos están conmigo” alego el joven

“Me suplirá a mí y es una orden” transformándose el camaleón en pistola “te veré mañana temprano” amenazándolo con que tenía que despertarse temprano o lo patearía como siempre

Desapareciendo por la ventana y dejando al ojimiel con un extraño sabor de boca e incapaz de replicar a cualquier cosa dicha por él bebe, a la vez se preguntó quién sería su nuevo tutor y cuanto le llevaría ‘un tiempo’ al sicario para regresar con él.

* * *

El aún pequeño sicario dejo al joven Vongola y ya tenía en mente a quien dejaría de tutor de su dame alumno, no tardó mucho en contactarle para realizar el encuentro una vez que oscureciera y el velo nocturno ocultara sus presencias. Ya avanzada un poco la noche y sin que la luna mostrara su brillo por las nubes que le ocultaban, una farola que alumbraba una pequeña parte del parque de Namimori donde se alcanzaba a percibir un par de sobras adultas que se acercaban para su encuentro.

“Reborn, ¿Por qué me has llamado?” le intrigaba el llamado pues era fuera de su comportamiento habitual

“Necesito un favor” y eso era aún más extraño viniendo del mejor hitman del mundo

“Si esta en mis manos, cuenta con ello” después de tantos años era posible

“Me iré por un tiempo a Italia a trabajar nuevamente con Nono y quiero que cuides de Tsuna, siendo su tutor y su guardaespaldas”

“¿Seguro?” era difícil para el creer que dejaría tan fácil al castaño

“Estoy muy seguro, Fon” porque necesitaba quitar esos sentimientos de su corazón, más que su forma adulta sería permanente

“Tal vez exagero, pero no te vas porque Tsuna te importa demasiado” dijo con un tono neutral

“Es una tontería” acomodando su fedora y alejándose del hombre chino que pudo ver un poco a través de él. “¿Qué respondes?” tratando de zanjar el tema por completo

“Está bien, no tengo problema con ello” dándole una sonrisa afable

Sin más que decir, el hombre de patillas rizadas se alejó del otro a un destino sin rumbo en lo que restaba el resto de la noche. En cuanto al hombre de origen chino, tendría que cancelar una compra de un apartamento en Italia y otros cuantos pendientes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna fue violentamente despertado con una patada cortesía del dueño de Leon como casi todas las mañanas desde que había llegado, todo indicaba que la rutina de todos los días había vuelto a su cauce y que todo seguiría igual desde que Reborn había llegado a su vida.

“Anda Dame-Tsuna, es hora” amenazando con explotar una bomba

“Hai, Hai” apresurándose a cambiar

Una vez que Tsuna se vistió y arreglo en menos de cinco minutos partió de casa sin desayunar, ambos se pusieron en marcha al parque de Namimori donde los esperaba el pequeño Fon con Lichi.

“Ciaossu Fon”

“Ni Hao” saludo cortes el pelinegro

“Ohayo Fon” saludo con cierta sorpresa Tsuna

‘Al menos no fue Colonello o Lal’ pensó aliviado el joven capo

“Dame Tsuna tengo que terminar con unos pendientes aquí en Namimori y Fon también, así que tendrás alrededor de una semana de vacaciones” haciendo referencia a su entrenamiento

“Está bien” no podía más que aceptar lo dicho por el dueño de Leon

“Será un placer trabajar contigo Tsuna-kun” agrego el hombre de trenza

“Bien te dejo a tu estudiante, más vale que le hagas caso a todo lo que te diga” amenazándolo con la pistola

“Lo hare, lo haré” prometió con miedo

“Bien, me voy” emprendiendo su camino de regreso a Italia con su fiel compañero Leon

“Reborn, espera…” se iba así, sin una despedida y el sicario solo volteo “Suerte” sonriéndole enormemente

El asesino se giró sin decir nada y continúo caminando hasta que Fon y el joven Sawada lo perdieron de vista, quedando cierta tristeza en el rostro del muchacho.

“¿Estas bien, Tsuna?” pregunto Fon

“Si, creo que si” subiendo Lichi a su hombro derecho tratando de reconfortarlo “Gracias” mimando al monito

“Creo que es hora de volver a casa” dijo el pequeño moreno

“Si, gracias por quedarte en su lugar Fon”

“No es problema” sonriéndole y subiendo a su cabeza

Volvieron a casa en silencio, Fon logro darse cuenta de que la calidez que Tsuna irradiaba era enorme y que se había colado en el corazón de Reborn lo cual le asusto y termino por ‘huir’ de esos sentimientos sin saber que podía tener una oportunidad. Sabía de antemano que el mundo de la mafia era cruel, pero el joven Sawada estaba por cambiarlo poco a poco junto con Aria y Uni que tenían la misma forma de pensar y tal vez porque eran del mismo elemento, pero empezaban a contagiar a ese mundo con su peculiar filosofía.

Eso sí, estaba seguro de que muchas cosas pasarían de ahora en adelante, pero dejaría que todo tomara su curso. Lo que si sería una sorpresa era que Tsuna lo viera en su forma adulta y tendría que explicarle unas cuantas cosas, por alguna razón esperaba ese momento con ansias.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Sawada, tuvieron un pequeño problema, el cómo explicarle a Nana que Reborn se había ido y en su lugar se quedaba Fon, increíblemente su madre lo acepto con rapidez, Chrome también aceptaría cualquier cosa que dijera su jefe, Lambo un poco decepcionado porque ya no habría peleas con el hitman, pero igual lo acepto y la pequeña I-Pin estaba feliz por estar cerca de su maestro.

“Etto, Fon” llamando su atención “¿estarás fuera unos días?” pregunto con delicadeza no quería ser impertinente

“Así es y… ¿me gustaría pasar aquí la noche?” aceptando el ojimiel era lo menos que podía hacer “Después tendré que terminar con unos pendientes” no tenía pensado tener una estadía larga en Japón

“Ya veo” suspirando

“Además tengo que ir por mi equipaje y esas cosas” se tomó un momento para calcular los días que necesitaría y los días que faltaban para ser un adulto “No me tomara más de una semana si no es inconveniente”

“Claro que no, incluso si es necesario te puedes quedar aquí” se anticipó a responder “¿Cómo piensas dormir?” era una pregunta inevitable si se quedaba esa noche

“Cualquier lugar está bien para nosotros” haciendo alusión a su compañero, el pequeño monito blanco

“Verás, el primer día que llego Reborn me quito mi cama y actualmente dormía en una hamaca especial para el”

“No creo que sea necesaria la hamaca” después de todo él bebe de patillas rizadas se llevó sus cosas “si no te molesta podemos compartir la cama”

“¿Seguro?”

“Si, no hay problema” volteando a ver a su pequeño camarada “¿Qué dices Lichi?” brincando hacia la cama del moreno acomodándose para dormir

El joven capo sonrió ante tal acción, no podría ser tan malo tener a Fon como tutor, incluso, podría relajarse un poco. Al menos esas eran sus primeras impresiones del pequeño chino como su nuevo profesor privado, preguntándose cómo serían sus días de ahora en adelante.

“Bien hora de dormir”

Acomodándose todos en la cama del joven Vongola ya con sus ropas de dormir, se dispusieron a dejar sus cuerpos descansar y dejarse vencer por el sueño. Fon durmió pegado a la pared, en la otra mitad el castaño y cerca de su vientre el pequeño Lichi.

* * *

Al transcurrir el resto de la noche el cuerpo de Fon volvió a su forma adulta despertándolo, noto que aún estaba oscuro, podía calcular que serían como las dos de la mañana, también opto por revisar si el menor seguí durmiendo; sin duda si lo ve así y en su cama se llevaría una gran sorpresa y no dudaría en dar un buen grito.

‘Sigue durmiendo’ observando el plácido rostro del joven que en busca de calor se acurruco a su pecho ‘Solo espero despertar primero’

Volviendo a rendirse ante el sueño junto con el pequeño capo y su camarada, siguieron durmiendo hasta que el amanecer hizo despertar al ahora tutor de Tsuna en forma de bebe.

“Al parecer tienes el sueño pesado” viendo como Tsuna se apropiaba de toda la cama ahora que no estaba y Lichi comenzó a juguetear sobre el tratando de despertarlo

Al sentir esos pequeños brincos, el castaño despertó algo conmocionado porque era difícil de creer que no fue despertado con golpes y amenazas.

“¡Estoy despierto!” exclamo con fuerzas

“Calma Tsuna es domingo”

“Oh, Fon” recordando que ahora sería su tutor “Buenos días”

“Buenos días” contesto “Bien ya que estas despierto vístete y vamos a desayunar”

“Hai” la calma del que fue portador del chupete de la tormenta le asombraba

El desayuno transcurrió con anormal calma, pareciera que la sola presencia del chino provocaba ese ambiente tan agradable para él, lo que agradeció internamente. Los niños como siempre aprovecharon para usar su tiempo libre y jugar en el patio con la pelota, Nana se fue de compras con Chrome, dejando de alguna manera solos a Fon y Tsuna.

“Fon” menciono su nombre con duda

“Dime Tsuna-kun” invitándolo a seguir

“Etto, como…cómo será el entrenamiento y eso” refiriéndose a su papel como tutor

“Oh, eso” hizo una respiración profunda “lo veremos sobre la marcha”

“Ok” entonces que harían ahora

“De momento porque no conversamos”

“Por mi está bien” dando una sonrisa de un millón de dólares

Con la plática Fon fue descubriendo el lado malvado y sádico de Reborn como tutor, sin duda fue una tortura para Dino y Tsuna, pero a la vez ese entrenamiento tan espartano hizo fuerte al joven Vongola haciéndolo madurar antes de tiempo incluso para alguien que ya está dentro del mundo de la mafia como lo fue Dino.

Percibió que sus guardianes era más que eso, eran sus preciados amigos y su familia; lo que le hizo sonreír después de todo le había dado un hogar a I-Pin. Apreciaba a todos y cada uno de sus guardianes, donde todos iban más allá del deber, sin duda sería un jefe formidable en el futuro próximo.

Con toda la información recibida del joven Vongola, se dio una idea de la forma de educar a Tsuna a su manera, después de todo tenía la responsabilidad que le había dejado el sicario. Después de tanta charla ya pasaba de la una de la tarde y el pelinegro se tenía que retirar a pesar de que se encontraba en un ambiente muy agradable y tuvo que romper el encanto.

“Tsuna-kun, ya es hora de que partamos” dijo con su peculiar parsimonia

“Ohhh” dijo en un suspiro, se la estaba pasando muy bien “Cierto, tienes que partir”

“Como dije con Reborn, será por mucho una semana”

“No te fuerces, puedes tomar el tiempo que sea necesario” no pudo evitar morderse un poco el labio, no quería que el otro pensara que lo quería lejos mucho tiempo

“Tratare de estar a tiempo” prometió el otro con una risilla “Tengo que hacer unos viajes” el joven castaño se preguntaba a donde viajaría

“Eso debe de ser muy cansado” hablo con comprensión, aunque se moría de ganas de preguntar más

“Tengo que ir a Italia por mi equipaje” pensaba residir en aquella parte de Europa, prefería estar cerca de la mafia italiana que la China “Y tengo unos pendientes en Taiwán”

“¿Taiwán?” preguntó el otro, según recordaba no era propiamente China, pero le pertenecía

“Si, algo bastante rápido” comenzaba a gustar de las reacciones del ojimiel cuando pensaba demasiado o buscaba el solo las respuestas

“Entonces mucha suerte Fon” haciendo un sonido Lichi “A ti también Lichi” acariciando su peluda cabecita

Una despedida un poco más larga de lo usual o más bien de lo que acostumbraba con Reborn, prometiendo verse al cabo de una semana. El pelinegro le dijo que considerara ese lapso como unas vacaciones ya que en cuanto llegará tendría que acostumbrarse al entrenamiento que le daría.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad y sin nada de batallas de mafiosos, lo que alegraba a nuestro pequeño Don, paso sus días en compañía de Gokudera y Yamamoto, sin olvidar a Chrome y las chicas, además de Enma y su famiglia.

El viernes no tardó en llegar y sintió que la semana paso muy rápido, estaba a poco de saber los cambios que habían tenido los Arcobaleno y de reencontrarse con Fon y con ello seguir con su entrenamiento para convertirse en un jefe digno de la mafia.

“Tsuna, sucede algo” pregunto a la salida el beisbolista

“No es nada” dijo sonriente

“Juudaime ya sabe que puede confiar en nosotros, sea lo que sea lo puede decir con confianza” motivo el peliplata a que hablará

“Bueno…” no sabía si decirles lo de Reborn “Es algo complicado, pero les diré cuando este más seguro” asintiendo el par de jóvenes

Como siempre acompañaron a Tsuna hasta el cruce más cercano a su casa y cada quien partió a su respectivo hogar. El ojimiel se encontraba ya unos pasos y no dejaba de pensar en la ausencia de Reborn, en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, la madurez que adquirió a base de golpes la mayoría de las veces y en su corazón le peso que el hitman no confiara lo suficiente en él.

“¿Por qué no confías en mi Reborn?” soltó al aire donde una suave brisa fue su única respuesta

Entro con calma como siempre, ya en el genkan se quitó sus zapatos y al no ser asaltado por los más pequeños y atino a avisar que estaba en casa sin escuchar la voz de su madre. Por lo que comenzó a buscar algún recado que le dijera que habían salido y no tardo en encontrar una nota que decía que habían ido de compras y que traerían muchas cosas para la cena, seguramente Lambo le pidió algo a su mamá a lo que ella fácilmente accedió con gusto.

Dejo la nota en el recibidor para percatarse de una carta que estaba cerrada por un sello de cera color rojo, no lograba descifrar el emblema, pero viéndolo de manera un poco más detallada era un dragón en forma de una ‘S’ invertida.

“¿Y esto?” revisando si traía algún remitente y solo encontró su nombre como destinatario

Busco en uno de los cajones del recibidor el abrecartas y se dispuso a leerla, notando a primera vista una excelente caligrafía que lo hacía apenarse por la propia. Rápidamente dio con el autor de la carta que era Fon. La carta le mencionaba que ya estaba en Japón, pero atendería unos asuntos pendientes en Okinawa y que estaría en Namimori el sábado por la noche o en su defecto el domingo por la mañana.

“Ya veo” soltando un suspiro y dejando en su rostro una sonrisa agridulce

Estaba esperando con ansias el regreso de Fon, no tanto por el entrenamiento más bien porque había llenado el hueco que dejo el asesino de patillas rizadas y lo hacía sentirse menos solo a pesar de que estaba rodeado de buenos amigos, el hitman se había convertido para el en algo más que su tutor, lo consideraba un aliado, un consejero y un amigo, aunque le pesaba y le dolía que ese sentir no era reciproco

* * *

El sábado llego sin mayor contratiempo y paso sin ninguna novedad, pero al ver el ánimo tan decaído que tenía Tsuna; Haru organizo un super día de campo con Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Kyoko y su hermano, los niños y por supuesto ella el día domingo

Llegaron temprano por el castaño arrastrándolo a un divertido día, entre competencias entre el guardián del sol y la tormenta, Chrome intentando socializar más y haciendo de niñera con Futa, I-Pin y Lambo lograron hacer sonreír con gran alegría al ojimiel. Después de jugar un rato a las escondidas y algunos otros improvisados se dispusieron a comer el gran festín que habían preparado las chicas y como siempre todo gozaba de una excelente pinta y en cuestión de sabor cada vez que cocinaban se superaban.

“Tsuna-san” le hablo la castaña “a Haru no le gusta verte triste, espero que te hayas animado un poco”

“Muchas gracias Haru” sonriéndole con gratitud, no le gustaba hacer preocupar a los demás, pero era inevitable que sus fuera un libro abierto para sus amigos “de verdad me ha sentado bien salir con ustedes”

Miraba como todos quedaron adormilados después de una comilona donde arrasaron con todo lo que habían preparado, los niños dormían siendo cuidados por la pelimorada y su ex-amor de escuela, después de todo fue algo meramente platónico. Haru se retiró con calma para ir a ayudar a sus amigas con los niños y pudieran tener una siesta agradable, por lo que el joven Sawada estaba teniendo un agradable momento de calma.

Un rato más tarde decidieron por marcharse, no sin que Yamamoto y Gokudera fueran los elegidos por Tsuna de dejar a Haru en casa, Ryohei se encargaría de su hermana y él se iría con Chrome y los pequeños.

Al llegar a casa los pequeños optaron por ver las caricaturas del canal infantil en compañía de Chrome que iba a vigilar que no comieran ninguna golosina extra antes de que se dieran una bien merecida ducha. Honestamente después de jugar tanto el también necesitaba un baño y mientras pensaba si se bañaba solo o con los niños su madre le hablo

Su madre al verle llegar con el resto de la familia le menciono que Fon estaba de regreso y que se había instalado en su habitación, cosa que vio natural el ojimiel. Ahora se enfrentaría a un nuevo de estilo de vida con el hombre de trenza, esperaba que todo fuera de maravilla en el futuro cercano.

“Tsu-kun” hablo su madre “Porque no te das un baño, Fon-kun está dentro”

“Claro mamá” apareciendo Lichi

“Y llévale toallas, creo que no se llevó ninguna” asintiendo al pedido de la mujer

Abrió un poco el cuarto de baño y Tsuna se percató que faltaban toallas y decidió ir por ellas, ya que le parecía una descortesía dejar que Fon lo hiciera.

“Fon, ahora vuelvo, voy por más toallas” saliendo y aprovecho para dejar a Lichi en su habitación y desnudarse para quedar solo con una toalla en su cintura

Fon esperaba que Tsuna regresara, porque seguro brincaría al ver que cambio a su versión adulta.

“Seguro de sorprenderá” riendo un poco por el hecho de ser adulto

“Fon, he vuelto” viendo a un adulto en la bañera “¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!”

“Tsuna, soy Fon” levantando su mano derecha en forma de saludo

“¿Co-cómo su-sucedió esto?” cayendo sentado en el mojado y frio suelo de mármol

Con cuidado el ojimiel se puso de pie temblando de frio y dejando las toallas donde no se mojarán, porque increíblemente no las tiro de la impresión.

“Tsuna, estas temblado entra”

“Hai” como autómata se introdujo en la tina de baño con todo y toalla

Una vez que templo su cuerpo, un poco de pudor regreso a él y se colocó casi en el extremo de la bañera algo alejado del moreno.

“Tsuna” le hablo en tono suave

“Si” negando cualquier contacto visual “mírame” pidió con voz calma y amable que no puedo evitar el obedecer dejando ver su cara con un lindo sonrojo

“Estoy soñando”

“No, Verde encontró la forma de hacernos adultos pero el resultado es permanente hasta de dentro de dos semanas” cerro sus ojos un par de segundo corrigiendo su error“de hecho será permanente en un par de días”

“¿Dos días?”

“Si, el efecto tarda dos semanas en ser permanente, y faltan dos días donde oscilaremos entre forma de bebe y adulto, aunque últimamente no he regresado a ser un bebe”

“Ya veo” comprendió, en el mundo de locos en el que vivía no se le hizo disparatado más porque la cura venia del científico loco, a su vez pensó que por eso Reborn se fue “Pero, ¿no es una trampa de Verde?”

“No, es 100% confiable”

“Gracias a Dios” suspiro ya que pensaba ayudar a encontrar esa cura dentro de algún tiempo y lograr que recuperaran su forma adulta

“También Lal y el resto” asintiendo el pelinegro

“Creo que es hora de salir” al ver la toalla flotando a su lado la exprimió un poco y se la volvió a colocar antes de salir “pero como se lo explicaremos a mamá”

“No creo que sea muy difícil” después de todo Nana era capaz de creer en lo imposible gracias a Iemitsu y ya le había visto alegando que tuvo un estirón

Salieron del baño con algo de prisa hacia su habitación y afortunadamente nadie más noto el cambio del ojinegro.

“Ufff, lo logramos” sonriéndole “sabes, me alera que lo hayan conseguido”

Al castaño no le sorprendió ver que las ropas de Fon ahora eran de tamaño adulos y omitió preguntar por ello, seguro era obra de Verde

“Quieres preguntar algo más Tsuna”

“No, Reborn siempre fue muy reservado con todo el asunto de los Arcobaleno y me oculto muchas cosas sobre ustedes” hizo una pausa “no quiero preguntar algo que pueda ser incómodo o que sea aun un secreto entre ustedes” Diciendo con su mirada que esperaría si él le quería decir algo

“Entiendo” era evidente el por qué Reborn quería mantener distancia de su alumno “te diré una cosa más, vale”

“Claro” esa confianza que le brindo Fon le alegraba desde el fondo de su corazón

“Eres una persona grandiosa” sonrojando al menor y motivando la confianza en sí mismo

“Gr-gracias” se ex-tutor nunca le dijo algo parecido

Justo antes de dormir Fon volvió a su forma de bebe por lo cual pudieron dormir juntos como hace unas noches, se dedicaron un -buenas noches- y cayeron rendidos ante Morfeo. En la madrugada Fon volvió a su forma adulta pero no noto el cambio y siguió durmiendo, más sin en cambio el ojimiel despertó un poco abriendo sus ojos y contemplo el rostro del mayor.

‘Es realmente atractivo’ sonrojándose un poco por su pensamiento ‘Reborn será igual’ negándolo al instante

Contemplo el rostro del moreno una vez más y pudo sentir una calma y un palpitar en su corazón que no le desagradaba del todo y aprovechando que el otro estaba profundamente dormido se acurruco en su pecho disfrutando su calidez y así dormir ambos plácidamente

La mañana llego y Fon despertó en su forma adulta, junto con Lichi se levantó sin hacer mucho movimiento, pues el castaño mostraba un rostro durmiente muy placido y prefirió no despertarle, después de arreglarse y cambiarse ambos esperaban en su escritorio.

“Ohayo” saludo con un bostezo Tsuna

“Buenos días Tsuna” saludo el chino “Anda arréglate que tienes que ir al colegio”

“Si” se estiro y por primera vez tenía un buen ánimo para ir a la escuela

Esa mañana también fue tranquila y fue capaz de comer todo su desayuno sin que nadie le robara algo en el intento y sin prisa alguna, además pudo ir con tiempo al colegio en compañía de Fon.

“Fon…” dudaba en preguntarle “¿Cuánto tiempo estarás conmigo?” por algún motivo le dolería si fuera un tiempo corto

“Mmmm” noto que la mirada de Tsuna pedía a gritos que no lo abandonara “No lo sé, pero tal vez decida quedarme, aunque él regrese”

“Sería genial” murmuro para si el adolescente

“Vendré por ti a la salida” sorprendiéndolo, por lo regular Reborn lo torturaba todo el día

“No te quedaras” negando el hombre “nos vemos a la salida”

Entro al colegio incluso antes de que Hibari custodiara la entrada, llego a su salón y se recostó en su pupitre, pensando que tal vez Reborn quería volver a su vida de asesino como antes, seguro era eso, que más podría ser, tal vez alguna amante aparte de Bianchi porque ella parecía salir ahora con Shamal.

El día transcurrió de forma normal, Gokudera y Yamamoto siempre estaban cerca del él y Chrome junto a Kyoko y Hana poniéndose de acuerdo porque al salir de clases irían con Haru a una nueva tienda en el centro comercial donde decían que vendían unas crepas deliciosas.

Antes de salir del colegio, Yamamoto le aviso que se quedaría en el club de beisbol y Gokudera que iría a investigar el club de UMA’s recién formado por Shitoppi. El castaño les dijo que se divirtieran y los vería mañana. Al salir de la escuela no vio a nadie y se preocupó un poco, pero al sentir un peso extra en hombro sonrió inconsciente.

“¿Cómo te fue?” escuchando su apacible voz y lo vio salir detrás de un árbol

“Bien, Fon” sonriendo “algunas tareas solamente” mimando al monito que reposaba feliz en su hombro derecho

“Llegando haremos la tarea y después te enseñare un poco de artes marciales” apareciendo detrás del adolescente

“En serio” le motivaba eso de aprender a dar patadas como en las películas de Bruce-Lee o Jackie-Chan como si fuera un niño pequeño

Llegando se instalaron en su cuarto y realizaron la tarea, explicándoles Fon algunos problemas de matemáticas que al fin pudo resolver por el mismo.

“Vaya, muchas gracias Fon” mirándole “Gokudera-kun es muy malo para explicar y Reborn muy violento”

“Cualquier duda, puedes decirme” agrego

“Hai” dando por finalizada la tarea “Terminamos”

“Entonces te enseñare algo de artes marciales”

Le explico que lo primer era relajarse, emplear algo de meditación y conseguir esa paz consigo mismo. Noto que no era tan difícil como pensaba, pero Fon llego a la conclusión de que le faltaba concentración y algo de confianza en sí mismo y sus habilidades.

“Tsuna, sé que puedes hacerlo” hizo una pausa “No pienses en nada”

Repitió el ejercicio de meditación y lo consiguió, sobretodo porque esbozo en su rostro una sonrisa tranquila, al ver que lo había conseguido, toco con suavidad su hombro sin que el castaño se exaltara

“Terminamos por hoy” dijo con voz suave

“Fue increíble” aunque hubiera sido un momento tener esa confianza en él y saber que Fon creía en él le daba fuerza

“Buen trabajo” le hablo felicitándolo de alguna forma

“Oh” notando que Fon era mucho más alto que el, su cabeza le llegaba al hombro

Decidiendo descansar un poco en aquel prado cerca del riachuelo, vieron como él se ocultaba y dejaba paso a la luna y las estrellas que mostraban su brillo

“Fon, aunque solo ha sido un día contigo como tutor, ha sido genial” sonriéndole de forma que podía jurar que había un fondo de lucecillas y flores detrás de el

“Digo lo mismo” dándose cuenta de que era un chico del cual era imposible no amar, sabiendo que Reborn se fue por esa razón, pero el, estaba seguro de que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de quererlo

Optaron por regresar a casa y no fue para nada una sorpresa para Nana ver al moreno como un adulto hecho y derecho, lo que la mujer alegaba era que tuvo un estirón impresionante; pero ya estaba acostumbrada desde que era novia de Iemitsu a contar con historias increíbles y hechos asombrosos dignos de una película.

“Mi madre es rara” comento el ojimiel mientras subía con Fon a su recámara

“Es una mujer asombrosa” en eso le dio la razón al mayor

Una vez dentro de la habitación del más joven surgió la duda más grande, ¿Cómo dormirían de ahora en adelante? Era algo relativamente fácil traer un futón extra le dejaría su cama a Fon puesto que era el invitado; otra opción era el cuarto de invitados donde en ocasiones dormía Bianchi, pero actualmente estaba en remodelación ya que con la llegada de los niños Nana decidió que los pequeños tuvieran su propia habitación, pues al ser tres los niños no podían estar siempre en el cuarto de sus padres a pesar de contar con una cama matrimonial, descarto la idea de usarlo por el momento, cada segundo se iba perdiendo más y más en sus pensamientos, mientras el pelinegro disfrutaba ver todos los gestos que hacia al resolver este problema.

“Tsuna-kun, no te compliques” le dijo con suavidad

“Fon…” era evidente su falta de ideas “traeré un futón y yo dormiré en el y tu en mi cama con Lichi” le hablo de su mejor opción

“Mmmm… no puedo aceptar eso” negando ante la idea “es tu casa y tu habitación, lo haremos al revés”

“Noooo” moviendo sus manos en negativa “eres mi invitado, no puedo dejar que hagas eso” entendía el punto de vista del castaño, al fin de cuentas era asiático también

“¿Entonces compartamos la cama?” era una mejor idea a que alguien estuviera al nivel del suelo

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm… no tengo ni como disculparme, se lo mucho que he tardado en subir la actu y solamente me queda decir que el trabajo me absorbe demasiado y como ya saben termino muerta y mi propósito era escribir en mis vacaciones, pero ya se acabaron y no lo hice *se va a llorar al rincón*. A pesar de todo ya con mi merecido descanso y con energías renovadas daré todo de mi como ficker para que no sufran con las actus. 
> 
> Espero que le haya gustado el chap y nos leemos pronto.
> 
> Ciao Ciao


End file.
